


Tame

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill’s here because, of all their brothers, Percy trusts him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Contains a suprise pairing that some readers might find offensive or disturbing.**
> 
> Also contains intentionally shallow portrayals of female characters.
> 
> Written for [torino10154](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/)’s [3rd Annual Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/511003.html). Based on a [prompt](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/143061.html?thread=989141#t989141) left by [lightofdaye](http://lightofdaye.livejournal.com/) at Humpathon back in October. Thank you to [traintracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com/) for betaing, offering suggestions, and assuring me that she would not be ashamed to have her name associated with this degrading piece of filth. (November 2013)

“Fuck, Audrey,” Bill gasps, burying his fingers in his sister-in-law’s mousy brown hair. “You blow my brother like that?”

Audrey is in no position to answer him, but Bill already knows the answer. There’s no way she does this with Percy. Percy probably wouldn’t let her, uptight as he is. Audrey hasn’t had Bill’s cock in her mouth more than five minutes, and she’s already made a mess of both of them. She takes him so deeply down her throat that when she jerks back, gagging and choking for air, spit streams from her mouth. It’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen, a woman making herself absolutely sick on his cock like that. 

Bill has to close his eyes to keep from coming at the sight of it. He leans against the wall, Percy’s note still crumpled in one fist: _Working until at least eight. Would you stop by to check on Audrey? She said she wasn't feeling well._ He’s got to stop doing this. For fuck’s sake, he’s here because, of all their brothers, Percy trusts him the most.

Responsible, even-tempered Bill. Fellow Head Boy. Who could be more trustworthy than a man who goes home to a part-Veela wife every night? Who could be more trustworthy than a man whose face looks like it's been through a meat grinder? 

Percy has always overestimated those he looks up to.

When Bill looks back down, Audrey is rubbing his cock all over her spit-slick face, and something in him snaps. He drops the note and grabs his cock from her, his hand tightening in her hair. “Greedy, cock-hungry little slut,” he growls, smacking her cheeks with his shaft. She purrs and sticks out her tongue so he can abuse it, too, and he does. “Unbutton those robes. Get your tits out for me.”

Audrey moves to obey him like her life depends on it. They never remove all their clothes, though it's not out of fear of being caught. Percy won't be home for hours. The front door isn't even locked. Hell, Bill's not even sure she closed it all the way behind them. It’s too much, the thought that anyone could give the door a little push and find Percy Weasley’s prim little wife on her knees for her brother-in-law, makeup ruined and tits hanging out. With a louder growl, Bill shoves his cock back into her mouth.

He’d love to stretch this out, but his balls are already tightening. He clamps her head between his hands, fingertips clawing into her scalp, and fucks her face. She can barely even keep her mouth closed around him now, he’s going so fast. Drool drips down both sides of her chin, painting the highly polished hardwood floor beneath them. She looks straight up at him even as reflexive tears stream down her face, her mascara pooling in the bags under her eyes. 

_Slut, slut, slut,_ Bill chants over every thrust until he can’t hold back any longer. He yanks hard on her hair and takes his cock in his fist, roaring as he pumps his come all over her face. 

She won’t be able to speak in more than a hoarse whisper for the rest of the night. Bill runs his hand over his face and sighs as he thinks of Percy arriving home and asking if she’s feeling any better.

* * *

Percy’s got to stop doing this. But as Bill's eldest daughter shakes her long, strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder and eases herself to her knees in front of his leather-upholstered swivel desk chair, he knows he’s not going to stop her. He knew it from the moment he got the message from Audrey, saying she didn’t feel well.

Still, Percy keeps his fingers curled safely around the arms of his chair as Victoire unzips him. He refuses to touch her. “My glasses,” he whispers to her, closing his eyes. It’s better if he doesn’t see, either.

“Of course, Uncle Percy,” she replies in her tinkling voice. He can feel her slide his glasses off and hear her set them on his desk. The specific ‘clunk’ they make lets him know she’s folded the arms and laid them down precisely the way he always does himself, the top bar resting against the surface of the desk.

_Audrey’s never gotten that right,_ he thinks as Victoire’s mouth neatly engulfs his hard cock and slowly starts to bob up and down.

_The End_


End file.
